Just Pretend You Love Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Rukia is a new girl at a club where she's paraded around in front of men. When she attracts the eye of Kaiba, she finds the help that she needs to fix all of her problems. But will Kaiba hate her at the end of the night when he discovers the truth? Seto Kaiba/OC (rated for mild lemon)


**A/N: Hello Yu-Gi-Oh fandom! I bring to you today my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot in a very long time. This idea has been festering in my head too long and I decided to get it out so that I could focus on some other projects that are being neglected. It's pretty quick to read and longer than some of the chapters that I make for other stories, but that's okay. Right? Anyway, here's a little one-shot for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

" _I don't know if I can do this…It sounds so dangerous, so wrong."_

" _You can do this. Someone will be watching you the entire time and they'll jump into action if they think you're in any danger." There was a small pause. "Don't you want to help your loved ones?"_

" _Of course I do, but –!"_

" _We will help you, my dear. If you help us first."_

" _How do you know that he'll even fall for your ploy? He's a smart man."_

" _But he's not smart enough around people like you. Trust us; we know what we're doing here and how it's going to go down."_

" _If you know all of that, why do you need me?"_

" _Because you are perfect for the part and you have motivation to help us. So will you do it or do you not want our help?"_

" _I'll do it. Since it sounds like I don't have any real choice in the matter."_

" _Good."_

OOOOOOOOO

Rukia stood in the gentlemen's club, next to her new employer as he introduced her to the important people that supported the club and its scantily-clad dancers. Dressed in a white mini-dress and a satin robe over that, she was marked as one of the newer, untried girls by her boss. Her blue eyes caught the lustful gleam in many of the men's eyes as they looked her over like she was a prize piece of meat. An uncomfortable shiver went down her spine and she looked at her employer for some reassurance that everything would be okay.

"Unfortunately, gentlemen, you can't enjoy the company of this beautiful young lady tonight," Rukia's employer said, wrapping his arm around her thin waist. "She has already been spoken for by one of our most generous patrons. Perhaps you can see her again after tonight?"

Rukia noticed how the gleam in the eyes of some of the men dimmed. It was obvious that they didn't want to have a man's seconds. If they couldn't be the first, then where was the fun in that? Yet, there were a couple that had a certain tenting in their pants that told her that they didn't care who she was with or how many times that she had been in someone's grasp.

The girl had to smile though and she bowed her head slightly to them as her employer prepared to leave their company. Rukia brushed back a stray strand of silvery hair that had fallen in her face as she was led to the bar. Her employer's arm fell away from her waist and rested itself heavily on the polished bar top. His dark eyes were focused on the wall of alcohol that dominated the back wall behind the bar. At a single command, the nearly naked bartender brought over a glass and some cognac for the boss to enjoy.

"Sir?" Rukia whispered under the pulsing music that shook the entire club and caused the dancers to grind against the patrons. "What do you mean someone has already spoken for me?"

"Rukia, you're a smart girl," her employer said, glancing at her. "Surely you know that my dancers have to do more than dance for our patrons when the money is right. You're a new girl and if someone sees you dance and wants a little more action, you should be inclined to give what they want to them. They'll treat you nicely."

"I have to – to bed a random stranger?" Rukia's blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Honey, honey, calm down. Most of these men aren't strangers to anybody with a television or news magazine. We've got CEOs and newscasters and actors and the like. You'll know them by sight, even if you don't know them personally." He smirked. "You'll get to know these men intimately in no time."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that, sir."

"Well, you signed your contract and in that contract it said that you were required to spend nights in the company of any man that paid the right price. And there's no backing out of the contract, sweetheart. You belong to this company for the next two years, so you might as well enjoy the benefits." He smirked. "We'll probably have your student loans paid off in no time."

Rukia blinked in confusion, but said nothing more. The bartender passed her a large glass of sparkling water, a drink that only dancers were allowed having while on duty. Rukia sat on the stool that stood before her and gathered up her drink. She took a careful sip of the water and mentally noted that it was flavored with strawberries. Oddly enough, that was her favorite flavor of drinks like that.

"Thank you," she said to the bartender.

The bartender simply nodded and walked away to deal with other patrons. Rukia sighed and tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the side of the glass, eyeing the wall of alcohol behind the bar.

"Sir," she said, glancing at her boss.

"Eh?"

"Can you tell me who I will be _entertaining_ tonight?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I can." Her employer turned on his stool and smiled pleasantly at her, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol that he'd consumed even as he poured himself another glass of cognac. "You will be entertaining a certain, Mr. Seto Kaiba. Perhaps you know of him? The big CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the most wealthy and powerful company in the entire city. Maybe even the whole country." He smiled with an odd dreamy gleam in his eyes. "That man has supported this business for years now and has always been so generous. It's the least I can do to provide him with the choicest pick from my girls. He wanted you the moment I showed him your photo among the other new girls. You have just the right look and that wonderful, wonderful man wanted you in his lap instantly. So now he will."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Kaiba wanted me upon sight?"

"Yes. And I must say that he's always had good taste when it comes to the girls that he takes. You're pretty enough, but you must also be smart. If you don't do all that you can to make him feel good, you will get punished accordingly. I can't afford to lose Mr. Kaiba's support in this business and no little girl is going to threaten my business connections. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Rukia looked back down at her drink. Her body trembled as she felt the eyes of patrons on her back. She could feel them stripping her with their eyes and she wondered why she ever wanted to come into a business like this. Then the reminder that she needed to pay off some expensive bills came to the forefront of her mind, giving her a little courage in the face of these horny rich men. It wasn't much, but she felt like she could handle the distant stares on her body.

A chorus of crooning female voices rose up around the club as someone stepped into the business. Rukia turned and swallowed down her nervousness at the sight of the man that she was supposed to entertain that night.

Seto Kaiba was an impressive looking man. Tall and fit, dressed in clothes that fit against his perfectly sculpted body. His blue eyes scanned over the crowd of girls that flocked around him, but those eyes remained uninterested. He folded his arms over his chest and said nothing to the girls that brushed up against him. Rukia blushed when his eyes fell upon her and she saw a sudden interested gleam pass over his face before his usual mask of indifference claimed its place on his face once more.

Rukia's employer belched loudly and set his empty glass on the counter, rising to his feet. "It's time for us to greet our most generous patron, my dear," he said, swaying a little as he wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist. "Straighten your spine. Relax. Smile prettily. And here we go into a beautiful future."

The young girl didn't get the chance to relax before her employer propelled her across the club in the direction of Seto Kaiba. Most of the girls moved away once they saw their boss and Rukia approaching. Two other, scantily clad girls were hanging on him, purring sweet promises in his ear but he didn't seem to be interested in them. Rukia had never seen the man look interested in anything except for his business and Duel Monster competitions on the television. Part of her wondered if he ever found interest in anything else.

 _He probably gets really interested in the new girls here_ , Rukia thought, fixing a small smile on her face. _Why else would he come here? Why else would he want someone like me?_

"Girls," the boss of the club said, addressing the two girls that were clinging to Kaiba. "Please, give Mr. Kaiba some room. You have other patrons that would love to have your company right now."

"Oh, boo," one of the girls said, trailing her long fingernails down Kaiba's chest.

"Save a few hours for us, Kaiba baby," the other girl said, pressing her body against Kaiba's side before looking at her friend. "Come along, Chichi."

The two dancers hardly glanced at Rukia as they walked away, hips swaying seductively and heads held high with pride in what they were doing. Rukia frowned after them and leaned closer to her employer, the sudden nervousness coming back. Kaiba's eyes barely looked away from her, even as her boss began to speak.

"Mr. Kaiba!" her boss boomed, holding his hand out for the other man to shake. "Welcome back to my humble little business! It's been a while!"

Kaiba made no attempt to shake the man's hand. His hand clutching the handle of a thin silver briefcase while his other remained stuffed in the pocket of his long duster. Rukia saw more color light up her boss' face as he slowly lowered his hand. She almost felt sorry for the poor man as he tried to keep himself cheery looking.

"As promised, sir, I have brought to you the newest girl in my business," Rukia's boss said, pushing her forward a little more. "This is Rukia. She's in pristine condition – no one has ever touched even this girl's lips before."

 _Not for the lack of trying though_ , Rukia thought, holding her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," she said, not really expecting him to return the pleasantries or shake her hand.

Kaiba pulled his hand from his pocket and grasped hers in a firm shake. "Rukia," he said simply.

Rukia smiled at the reaction of her boss as he stared at their clasped hands. He shook himself and pasted a large, proud smile on his face. Rukia's boss rubbed his hand together.

"I take it that you're happy with my dear girl," he said, looking up at Kaiba. "If you would kindly give me the fare, I will be equally happy to send her on her way with you, Mr. Kaiba. I know that she will do everything that she can to make sure that you are very happy tonight. Right, Rukia?"

"Yes, I'll do my best," Rukia agreed, hardly glancing at her boss.

A smirk graced Kaiba's face and he set his briefcase on the nearest table, popping it open. Numerous stacks of money sat in the case, causing Rukia's eyes to widen in surprise. Her boss pulled away from her and leaned over the money, touching it with reverence as if he had never seen that much money in his lifetime.

"I take it that this is enough for the night," Kaiba said, crossing his arms over his fit chest.

"Yes! It's enough, sir." Rukia's boss closed the briefcase and held it against his chest like it was a precious baby. He bowed several times. "You are most generous, Mr. Kaiba. So generous! Thank you! Thank you!"

Rukia looked at her boss as he turned to face her. "Sir?"

"You make him very happy, young lady. Very, very happy or you're going to pay for it. Do you understand?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yes, sir."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding it out to Kaiba once more. "Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba's pulled Rukia closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, turning towards the entrance to the club. Rukia could feel the stares of her fellow dancers on her back and knew that some of them were wishing her sudden death. She held her head high and did her best to ignore the looks that followed her retreating form. She had to make sure that Kaiba was happy, for her own sake and for that of the people that she cared deeply for.

A slight shiver passed over her as she stepped out into the cool night air of the city. A man stood next to a black car and bowed his head when he saw Kaiba. Rukia was escorted to the private vehicle and was allowed to enter first. Her fingers touched the small necklace that she wore around her neck as Kaiba slid into the car next to her.

 _Give me courage to do this_ , she thought, closing her eyes for a split second.

She felt Kaiba's hand brush against the side of her thigh where her mini-dress had ridden up. Her blue eyes lifted to meet his and she felt heat flood her face.

 _Give me the strength to do what needs to be done…_

OOOOOOOOO

Rukia stood in the elevator at the priciest hotel in the entire city with Kaiba's arm wrapped securely around her waist. The people at the front desk had barely reacted when they saw her with him. She had to remind herself that Kaiba had probably brought dozens of girls into this hotel over the years and these people weren't paid enough to care about what he did with his money and time. It made her feel slightly used, but she had never really been touched by a man. And certainly not by a man like _the_ Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba propelled the girl out of the elevator when they made it to the top floor. Rukia concentrated on not tripping in her stiletto heels or stepping on his feet as he ushered her towards the door to the top floor's penthouse suite. She brushed her hair back off of her shoulders, watching Kaiba slide his card in the lock.

He allowed her to enter the room first before closing the door behind him, placing the "do not disturb" thing on the doorknob. Rukia peeled off her satin covering and dropped it on the nearest chair. She heard Kaiba take off his heavy silver duster and slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes were determined as he approached her, but there was an odd tenderness there. His large hands cupped her face and his lips touched hers.

"Forget all of the things that your fellow sluts have told you about me," he said, looking at her face when he pulled back for a moment. "I can be kind, Rukia. I want to be kind to you…"

"Mr. Kaiba," Rukia breathed, sliding her hands over his.

The man didn't let her speak after that. His lips claimed hers again and he pushed her back and back until they were in the bedroom portion of the suite. Rukia's body was on fire with every touch that Kaiba placed upon her body. She felt his hands roam over her back, finding the zipper that kept her dress on her body. Her hands worked on getting his shirt off of him, touching the warm firm flesh hidden beneath it.

Kaiba had her completely bare to him when he laid her upon the bed. Rukia's breath was coming out in gasps as he ran his hands over her body, reveling in the sensations that the man was creating in her. Her body arched into his touch, wanting more and she was afraid of this new side that Kaiba was bringing out of her.

 _I'd rather let it be him than anyone else though_ , Rukia thought, opening her eyes as Kaiba's lips moved away from hers.

Kaiba pushed her legs a little wider, opening her most private of places before him. His blue eyes flashed onto hers for a moment as he lined himself up with her. "Are you ready, Rukia?"

The girl nodded and he pushed into her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, causing Kaiba to pause for just a moment. Once her cries were replaced with kittenish pants of pleasure, Rukia felt Kaiba thrust into her again and again. Her nails dug into his skin and her hips arched up to meet his with each deep thrust that he made.

"Kaiba," she whispered in his ear. "Kaiba, I'm – I'm…"

"Shh," Kaiba told her, pressing his lips against the side of her neck. "We'll go together. Just hold on for a little while longer, Rukia."

Rukia stared up at the ceiling and frowned, though her body still moved against his in the most carnal of dances. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging at the brown locks as he took her closer and closer to the edge. His name repeated on her tongue over and over again, her mouth flooded with the taste of his flesh.

"Kaiba!" she called out, coming undone under him.

The CEO of Kaiba Corporations let out a groan and went over the edge with Rukia. Tears came to Rukia's eyes as they rode out their climaxes and she saw confusion replace the contentment in the man's blue eyes. His hand touched her face, his thumb brushing away a few tears.

"Rukia?"

"I am so sorry, Kaiba," she whispered, looking up at him with no control over the tears that fell from her eyes. "So sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Kaiba's back stiffened when the sound of the suite's door opening broke through the silence. Men in black suits and black shades came into the room with cameras and guns – though the guns dominated the group. Kaiba quickly climbed off of Rukia and wrapped a blanket around his waist.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaiba demanded, glaring daggers at the men that had entered his room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Now Mr. Kaiba is that any way to talk in front of a young lady?" a man asked, moving through the group of men. His shade hidden gaze turned onto Rukia. "Are you all right, my dear Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and hugged the spare sheet to her chest. Fear kept her eyes wide as she looked from the strange man to Kaiba and back again.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba demanded once more. "And how do you know Rukia?"

"My name is of no importance, Mr. Kaiba," the man said. "As for my knowledge of Ms. Rukia, she is the cousin of a very famous adversary of yours. A certain Yugi Muto, isn't that correct, Ms. Rukia?"

Again Rukia nodded, but she saw the anger in Kaiba's eyes as he looked at her. She lowered her gaze and wiped at the tears that had continued to fall from her eyes. A deep pain in her stomach threatened to make her get sick, but she fought it back.

"You're cousins with Yugi Moto?" Kaiba demanded.

"Yes…"

"And she's only sixteen years old, Mr. Kaiba," the strange man said, moving closer to the bed. "Still a child." A small smirk touched the man's face. "A child that you took into your bed and deflowered."

Kaiba moved away from Rukia as if she had suddenly contracted the plague. "You're only sixteen?! Then how did you make it into the –?"

"Ms. Rukia's employment at your favorite gentlemen's club was a farce. She lied on the contract about her age at our coaxing. The man that runs the club doesn't know anything about it, I can assure you, but the contract will be terminated soon. A child cannot work there as a hired prostitute, Mr. Kaiba. Especially to a man that lives in the public eye every single day."

"You can't threaten me," Kaiba hissed. "You can't prove that I was with this – this girl or that I did anything with her. All you have is hearsay and the testimony of a lying whore. No one would believe her."

More tears smarted Rukia's eyes and she let out a small sob, shaking her head. The strange man tilted his head to the side.

"Please, do not refer to the young lady as a whore. She was only doing what we wanted her to do. And as for proof, we have had this entire room under our watchful eyes before you ever slid into the room with her. We have video, pictures, and audio of everything that has transpired in this room tonight. And we are willing to provide it to the proper people, who would no doubt put you in a very dark place for messing with such a young lady."

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba," Rukia cried, looking at him.

Kaiba ignored her. "What do you want?"

"Three million in cash before the hour is over," the man said. "For three million, we will gladly hand you every shred of evidence that we have collected tonight and let you decide what to do with it. We won't keep a single shred of it to use against you later, Mr. Kaiba. I swear that on my mother's grave."

"Three million?" Kaiba repeated. "That's not a lot."

"We don't want to seem greedy, Mr. Kaiba. We are a simple bunch of people. We take what we need and move on with our lives. We never visit the same person more than once." He gestured to the nearest phone. "Please, make the call to get the money here. Time is precious for you." 

OOOOOOOOO

Rukia dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a silvery shirt when the men allowed her a moment of privacy. She pushed her hair back out of her face and quickly kicked the white mini-dress away from her. A sick feeling still lingered in her gut as she emerged from the bathroom to find Kaiba still sitting on the bed, dressed in his clothes minus the duster, with men still surrounding him. He hardly looked her way when she moved to sit by him.

"Kaiba," she whispered, clasping her hands together on her lap. "I'm really sorry that I did this to you…I really, truly am."

"Why?" Kaiba uttered through narrowed lips. "Why did you do it?"

"For Yugi." The words had Kaiba looking at her. "You don't know this – no one does – but Yugi is very sick and he needs specialized treatments in order for him to make it. These men knew about it somehow and told me to get you to take me here for them." Rukia sighed. "They promised me a portion of the money that they're getting from you and it's enough to take care of my cousin. I wouldn't have done this to you, if I had any other way to save Yugi's life. I wouldn't have ever wanted to hurt you like this if I had been given the choice."

"You could have told me," Kaiba muttered, not looking at her anymore. "I could have paid for Yugi's medical treatment."

"You wouldn't have done it. You're not known to hand out your money to anyone, let alone your enemy. Kaiba, I had no choice. It was either this or let my cousin die as my entire family scrambled to find the smallest cent to save his life. I'm sorry, Kaiba."

Both of them looked up when they heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. Rukia pushed herself to her feet and followed Kaiba out of the bedroom.

"Mr. Kaiba?" someone asked through the door. "I've brought you the money that you requested, sir."

Under the watchful gaze of the men in black clothes, Kaiba opened the door and took the money, telling the man at the door to have his car ready in ten minutes. The man had hardly turned to leave when Kaiba slammed the door shut and revealed another silver briefcase in his hands. The boss of the men in black held his hand out for the case, taking it from Kaiba. He set the case down and popped it open, a pleased smile stretching across his face.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Kaiba asked, watching the man shut the case once more.

"I am a trusting man, Mr. Kaiba. I know that you wouldn't risk my wrath by shortchanging me or booby-trapping this case." He snapped his fingers and a man came forward, holding disks and papers in his hands. "As promised, here is everything that we have collected from this room tonight. Do what you want with it and know that we will leave you in peace from here on, Mr. Kaiba."

Rukia watched Kaiba wrench the evidence from the man's hand and crush it in his fist, a nasty look upon his face. She rubbed her arm nervously and looked at the boss of the men in black.

"Come along, Ms. Rukia," he said, offering her a hand. "You have done what needed to be done and now you're free to come with us."

"Okay," Rukia muttered before looking at Kaiba once more. "Kaiba…"

"Get out of my sight," Kaiba snapped, glaring daggers at her. "I never want to see you again, Rukia!"

The young girl felt the heat of her body fall and quickly looked away from him as she was guided from the room. "I'm sorry for pretending to be something I'm not. And I hope that one day, you'll forgive me."

"Get out!"

Rukia flinched and wrapped her arms around herself as the door to the penthouse suite closed on her. She leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, fighting to regain control of her emotions. The boss of the operation reached into the briefcase and pulled out a sizeable stack of money that he placed in a small black drawstring bag. He held it out to her.

"Here is your cut, Ms. Rukia," he said, placing it in her hands. "Your cousin is very lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"But at what cost?" Rukia asked, clutching the bag tightly in her hand.

"Oh, don't worry about Kaiba, my dear. He's a billionaire several times over. What we took from him was pocket change for the man. He'll rebound. And so will your cousin. Just think, Yugi Muto will be running around the city again, playing card games against Kaiba in no time. And all because you wanted to help my little business here."

Rukia looked at the man with sad eyes.

"Of course, once we part ways at the door, you have some more pretending to do," the man said, snapping the briefcase back shut. "You must pretend that we never existed, that we never called upon you to help us. We do not exist and we never helped you get the money. Our last kindness to you will be to terminate the contract that you signed at the club. After that, we don't know you and you don't know us. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

The elevator dinged as it reached the lobby floor and the men quickly got off. Rukia followed more slowly, still clutching the bag of money against her chest. She watched the men disappear out of the hotel building and took a deep breath, wiping at the remaining tears that streaked down her face.

Outside, she saw the waiting guard by a black car emblazoned with the Kaiba Corporation logo. She knew that the man would be down on her level at any moment and knew that she couldn't face him again. Not on that night. Maybe not ever again.

 _I'm really sorry, Kaiba_ , Rukia thought, turning and heading off into the darkness of the night. _And I'm not pretending that I don't care. I'm done pretending…because it hurts too many people. Especially me._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: I'm not exactly pleased with how I ended this little one-shot. It feels like I missed something or added something that I shouldn't have. I can't tell honestly. But I would love to hear what you all think about this. It's my first one-shot in a while and I would much appreciate some constructive criticism. Like how I didn't give any boss a name. That could be a problem. Please let me know what you think and I will get back to you promptly. Deal? Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
